


The Time Traveler's Daughter

by AJsHellCat



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJsHellCat/pseuds/AJsHellCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The universe has been under threat and saved before, but this time it hinges on one heartbreaking choice a daughter must make...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

Alexandria Jane Tyler leaned against the trunk of an old Elm tree that sat in her grandfather Peter Tyler's front yard. It was a beautiful day, the sun beaming down warming the earth, the air. 

Her long, golden blonde hair blew gently in the breeze. She'd meant to put in a ponytail, but had forgotten in her haste to get outside into the sun. With a smile, she drummed the end of her pencil onto the thick paper of her sketchbook. 

Perfect weather for sketching, it was. 

At the moment Alex, as she called herself, was working on a portrait of her cat, Ten. He was a proud, short haired Calico who enjoyed lazy days like this just as much as she did. 

She grinned, thinking of how long it had taken her to convince her father, John, to let her have a cat in the first place. He'd never liked them, but Ten was different. They'd found him as a newborn kitten, hiding under their porch. The poor little thing had been shaking like a leaf, scared and alone. 

Once her father's eyes met the kitten's, she knew that little Ten was hers. 

Said feline was curled up next to her, fast asleep. Alex gave him a few gentle strokes on his furry back. 

His ears perked up to the sound of laughter coming from the house. Alex looked and saw her parents laughing at what she figured was a shared joke. 

She smiled, seeing the love shining in their eyes as they gazed at one another. To any person who didn't know them, they would think that they were ordinary, just another couple. Oh, they were far from that, indeed. 

That made Alex smile. Truth be told, she loved the uniqueness of their family and how it came to be. Her parents had feared she'd be put off by it, or even disturbed. But she wasn't. Considering the many things she had seen over her lifetime, this was by far the least of the odd. 

Her eyes were the same shade as her father's, which Alex was always very proud of. He was a bit a hero to her, though he was just as mortal as she. One didn't need to have to have the ability to live forever to be special, to mean everything to the world, the universe even.

“Alex, we've got lunch ready!” her mother called out. 

She carefully gathered up her art supplies and headed towards the house, Ten in tow. “Coming!” 

Since it was such a lovely day, Rose had set up lunch on the patio table. There was plenty of finger food, which was Alex's favourite. Bite sized sandwiches, vegetables, and an array of fruit with of course a giant pitcher of iced tea. 

Alex arched a brow, flashing a grin at her father. “Wow, you're out of the suit for once.” 

John gave his daughter a mock hurt expression. “I wear other things!”

“Tuxedos sometimes, for Dad's fancy events.” Rose pointed out, her eyes twinkling with humour. 

John gave his wife the same look as his daughter. “I wore that turtleneck you got me.”

“Once.” Rose and Alex said at the same time. 

Conceding defeat, he distracted them by pouring each a glass of iced tea and fussing over Ten, who had come to his side of the table to demand attention. 

This made the two women laugh. 

“I like your suits, though, Dad.” Alex decided to throw him a proverbial bone, just this once. But truly she did. They looked good on him and complemented his slim frame. 

He beamed at her, giving his signature grin that made him look mischievous and adorable at the same time. 

“Yeah,” Rose gently ruffled her husband's hair, “especially the blue one, yeah?” she winked. 

John smiled up at Rose, then cupped her cheek in his hand bringing her down for a gentle kiss. The love there was obvious, plain as the sun in the sky.

Alex wanted a love like that. She had just turned twenty not a few days ago and had many years ahead of her to find it. But, find it she would. She wouldn't settle for less. 

While Alex ate, she idly drew pictures on a fresh page in her sketchbook. If had looked down before she'd closed it, she'd have seen that there was not a doodle of a flower, but one of a wolf...


	2. Whispers

“Well, that was...messy.” The Doctor said, making a face. He was currently covered in what was left of a recently blown up alien he'd had to defeat in order to protect another alien race he was quite fond of. 

Donna gave him a glare as she wiped some of the bright blue goo off of her face. “Showering. Now.” she announced and then stepped into the TARDIS to do just that. 

The Doctor followed, using his own shower that attached to his room. There were actually three showers now. One in Donna's room, and another...

Well, nobody used that room anymore. It was hers. Always. 

Even after so much time, well, that was relative because of who and what he was, it still hurt to think of her. His hearts would ache, her face in his mind, clear as day. Her image had never faded from his memory, not even a little. 

Rose Tyler...I miss you.

I love you...

It was true that he'd voluntarily left her on that that beach with his meta-crisis. However, that didn't mean he'd wanted to, that his heart hadn't screamed at him to finally take what he wanted and give her what he knew she wanted: forever. Together. 

Rose deserved a life, a real life. One filled with a man who could spend the rest of his life with her, leave it with her. Neither would have to face an eternity without the other, watch the other age and die while they remained young...

They could have children, if they hadn't already. A part of him hoped they did. Rose would make a great mother. 

Yes, it had been the right decision. He'd always stand by it. 

The TARDIS missed her too, he knew. It wasn't as bright in the control room as it used to be. The Doctor knew she'd been very fond of Rose, always humming happily she was around. And Rose had grown fond of the TARDIS too, always chatting with her, telling her all about whatever adventure they'd just been on. 

There were even times The Doctor had heard Rose confiding in her, telling the TARDIS her worries, her fears.

Unlike any other companion he'd had before or since, Rose really embraced the idea that the TARDIS was alive, a sentient female being and treated her as such. Needless to say, his ship had been thrilled at the idea of finally having someone else who felt that way around. 

After he had lost Rose, the TARDIS had hummed sadly in mourning right along with her Doctor. It was less now, but every once in a while when he thought of Rose, he'd hear it again.

“She's on your mind again.” 

The Doctor started, pulled from his thoughts. Donna stood just a few feet from him, her eyes soft. He still missed Rose every once in a while, she knew, like he was now. Donna had learned to recognize the expression that would come over his face when he thought of her. 

He was still the same man, bonkers as ever, but the light in his eyes wasn't as bright as it had been. It had been positively blinding when she'd seen The Doctor and Rose together. 

“Yeah.” He said simply, not offering any more. He never did. 

To break the mood, Donna walked over and flicked a bit of now dried alien goo off of his nose. “You missed a spot.”

“Oi!” her action had the desired effect. He looked adorably aghast. “That bloody stuff is hard to get off!”

Donna put her hands on her hips, secretly glad he was his wacky self again. “You're tellin' me! I had to shampoo my hair three times just to get it all out!”

“Well, you get to be ginger!” he shot back, pouting.   
Donna rolled her eyes. “Oh, poor spaceman! You have brown hair, get over it!”

“But I always wanted to be ginger...” Good lord, he could sound like he was a giant toddler sometimes. 

“My favourite coat is also ruined, which I'll point out is your fault.” She crossed her arms over her chest. 

“What?! I used it to save you!”

“By getting it blown up!”

“Worthy sacrifice for being alive, right?” He grinned at her.

Donna sighed heavily. “You're buying me a new one.”

The Doctor chose to ignore that and immediately set to work getting the TARDIS onto their next destination and no doubt, adventure. 

When the ship landed, the two went out to greet the new world they'd ended up in not noticing that the TARDIS hummed sadly for a new reason. Not for what was, but what was to come...

 

Alex smiled at the blank canvas in front of her. Most people were intimidated by such a large sea of white, but she wasn't. She saw so many possibilities, so many outcomes. It was the journey, however, that she always enjoyed the most. 

This particular painting was for her college visual arts course. The assignment was to paint a still life of something from your own home. Alex chose a vase from the living room that had several of her own favourite flowers in it. 

The vase was understated but beautiful, catching the light from the window she'd placed it in front of. Pure otherworldly crystal. The flowers themselves were what Alex liked to call 'punch-you-in-the-face-' colours. 

This particular bunch were brilliant shades of red, yellow, and pink. 

Alex grabbed her paint palate, paint, and her brushes. Adding the amount of paint she figured she'd need to her palate, she slowly began her work. 

She always got lost in what she did, thinking about which colour to use first, last, in between.

The painting slowly began to take shape. First the vase, then each flower. It was just base colours at the moment, the bare bones, but she liked it. 

Alex heard footsteps behind her. She turned to see her father grinning at her. 

“Another masterpiece you're workin' on?”  
That made her smile. “Who knows?” Alex gestured at it with her brush. “It's only just started. This is that piece that my professor asked asked us to do.”

He nodded, remembering her telling him about that. What a talent she had, he thought with pride for his daughter. She'd been drawing for as long as he could remember and just got better and better. They had two of her pieces up in the front foyer of the house. 

John had gotten countless questions and compliments about them. He gladly boasted about his daughter's talent, and rather shamelessly at that. 

And to think, twenty five years ago, standing on that beach in Norway he'd thought for a moment that he'd been getting the short end of the stick. Oh no, he'd gotten the better end. The best end, in fact. 

It had taken some time, but he and Rose had built a life for themselves in this parallel world. Sure, he wasn't exactly the same man as the Doctor that had left her behind, but Rose hadn't shut him out and let herself get to know him, teach him, and give her heart fully. 

Whenever she told him those three beautiful words, he knew she meant them, and they were only for him. His single, wonderful, human heart warmed. 

The most wonderful moment had been when Rose had run to him excitedly one morning and told him she was pregnant, that she was carrying his child. 

Fatherhood...

Oh yes, that indeed was his best adventure yet.


	3. Meeting Again

Alex didn't think anything of the wolf drawing when she saw it. In fact, she added to it, fleshing the little doodle out. Maybe she'd do a painting of a wolf one day. She hadn't considered that before. Ah, a new idea! Always fun. 

She grinned. First, she had class. Alex grabbed her backpack and ran out the door. Once outside, she found her bicycle right where she'd tossed it: in front of the shed where she's supposed to keep it. 

Sure, she had her license and could drive if she wanted to, but she had expendable energy today and wanted to ride instead. 

With a cheer, she whipped down her driveway at break-neck speed, kicking up dust behind her. What made it even better was that the house was up on a hill, and a high one at that. Alex felt the wind in her hair, on her face. It was amazing!

The thundering of the wind in Alex's ears dulled the sound of something coming barrelling out of the sky, spinning haphazardly towards her. An instant later, it entered her field of vision making her inhale sharply and slam on her bike's brakes. 

Alex skidded sideways, her tires sliding on the fine gravel. This movement sent a huge plume of dust towards whatever it was, momentarily obscuring it from her view. When it began to settle, the object turned out to be a rather large blue box with bold white letters proclaiming to be a 'police box'. 

Alex's eyebrows barely had time to furrow before the twin doors opened and a slender man came out, waving a hand in front of his face, sputtering a little. A woman followed him, mimicking his movements. 

“Oh, hello!” the man said, giving her a bright smile. 

Alex blinked. Good Gods, he looked just like her father! Like a carbon copy! It took a moment before she could collect her wits and remember that her mother had told her the story of how her father had come to be...

That meant that this man was...

“You're The Doctor.” Alex said, completely gobsmacked. 

This made him positively beam. “You've heard of me? Wonderful! And who might you be?”

“I'm Alex.” She was sure her eyes were going to pop out of her head any moment now. That would be awkward.

“And I'm Donna. His companion, even though he's bloody bonkers.” Alex turned to the red-haired woman who was giving her a smile. 

“Oi! I'm just fine mentally, thank you!”

Alex couldn't help but giggle a little at the his expression. He looked utterly scandalized by Donna's comment. 

“A pleasure to meet you.” Alex decided she liked Donna. 

“I don't suppose you could tell us where we are?” Donna asked. 

“Not a problem. You're at the end of my grandparent's driveway, in Italy.” 

“Wow, on Earth? That's a first.” the Doctor looked around, smiling at the scenery. It was a pretty area. 

“So, how do you know the Doctor?” Donna was genuinely curious. Not many humans did, apart from his companions. 

Before she could answer, an SUV pulled up the driveway, topping rather abruptly right next to her. The passenger door closest to her flew open, her grandfather stepping out. His expression was a mixture of shock and joy. 

“Doctor!” he called out. 

The aforementioned man whirled around and openly gaped when he saw who had called him. 

“This isn't supposed to be possible!” the Doctor raked his hands through his hair. “I fixed this so it wouldn't happen again! Is it weakening again? No, that can't be it either...” From there, he went on one of his usual tirades, his mind whirling trying to figure this problem out. 

Alex blinked, trying to keep up with him but of course was left in the proverbial dust as most people often were. From what she did catch, his being here wasn't supposed to happen. Well, it had. So now what?

“Hey,” Alex climbed off of her bike, setting it down just off the driveway, “easy, tiger. Breathe or something.”

The Doctor cut himself off mid sentence and turned to look at Alex. “Tiger?” He mulled that one over, then grinned. “I like that.”

Alex chuckled, giving him a smile. She watched as a shadow appeared across his face for a moment. If she hadn't been looking directly at him, she'd have missed it. 

 

Then, on a dime, the Doctor turned to Pete. “That's your house up there, yeah?”

“Yes, it is.” Pete knew where the Doctor was going with this and smiled. “Rose lives here too, with John. That's the name he gave himself.”

Alex watched the Doctor light up in a way that tugged at her heartstrings. She saw that identical look on her father's face everyday, whenever he saw her mother, or their eyes met.

There was no mistaking it. This man had loved her, and it appeared he still did. 

“Alex there,” Pete continued, “is their daughter. She's 20 now.”

“She had children.” The Doctor's tone was a mixture of awe, joy, and soul-shattering sadness. 

Alex had no idea why, but she walked to the Doctor and gently laid her hand on his shoulder in silent comfort. 

“I don't know how much your mum told you...” He began slowly. 

“She told me the truth.” Alex rubbed the back of her neck, something she'd gotten from her dad. “Mum never held back with me. If there was something I wanted to know all I had to do was ask.”

The Doctor was uncharacteristically quiet, listening to her talk. Alex looked plenty like her mother, but he could see some of his duplicate in her too. A perfect mix. She was beautiful.

Alex looked down at her watch and gasped. “Crap! Gotta get to class! You better be here when I get back! Nice to meet you, Doctor!” she scrambled to get her bike and resume her trek to her campus.

The Doctor watched her go, then turned towards the house. Before he even had a chance to think about what he was doing, he was running. 

Donna blinked, tried calling out to him. It only took her a second to realize that nothing was going to get between him and his seeing Rose again. With a sigh, she ran after him, keeping up as best she could.

As if on cue, the front door opened as soon as they'd made it to the porch. The Doctor found himself face to face with his counterpart. 

“What?!” They exclaimed, in unison. 

“How did you--” John began.

“I don't know!” The Doctor went on to explain what levers he'd pulled, buttons he'd pressed, or other parts of the TARDIS he'd manipulated right up until they'd landed in this world. 

John listened, taking in very word and offering up his own suggestions. Trust the Doctor's duplicate to be the only one who could follow the conversation. 

Donna noticed someone coming down the stairs, clearly drawn by their boys' ravings. She recognized her instantly. She may have aged, but there was no mistaking who she was. 

Right before them, was Rose Tyler.

“Doctor?” Rose's voice was full of disbelief, wonder, and hopefulness.

The aforementioned man whirled around. “Rose!” A smile of pure joy split across his face as he ran towards her. 

They collided in an embrace, him lifting her off of her feet. Her eyes shone with happy tears as she buried her face in his neck. 

“Just when it seems like I'll never see you again, there you are.” Rose whispered to him, her voice trembling.

“Yeah...” he said softly. “So, how's life in your parallel world?”

Rose lead them all into the living room so everyone could sit and talk properly. John sat next to Rose, intertwining their fingers. Their wedding rings catching a stray stream of sunlight coming through the windows. She leaned into his side, a little amused at his clear display of possessiveness. It was unnecessary, though. After all of these years, her heart now fully belonged to John.

That didn't mean she didn't love the Doctor in some way. She always would, but it wasn't enough to give up the wonderful life she had. A wife and mother, she was, and Rose wouldn't have it any other way. 

Still, she told the Doctor the honest truth.

“Watching you walk away was harder than watchin' you just vanish. The first you had no control over, the second you did. Oh man,” A said smile. “It hurt. I was losin' someone I loved an' my best friend.”

John gave her hand a silent squeeze. Rose returned the gesture, thankful for it. 

“But, I picked up the pieces. An' John was there for me, never pushin', just there when I needed him.” The love in her voice was unmistakable. “We dated for a whole five years before he finally go' the nerve to ask me to marry 'im.”

Rose held up their still entwined fingers so he could see the simple gold bands they both wore. 

“Oi! We got attacked by at least three alien races and on top of that I had to find the right ring!” John insisted. “None of them were good enough.”

Rose laughed, giving her husband her signature cheeky smile with the tip of her tongue appearing from between her teeth. “The one you did find was perfect.” 

That made him smile warmly at her, clearly pleased.

The Doctor felt mixed emotions watching them interact. On one hand, he was glad that Rose was happy, that he had seen her joy for himself. One the other, it was hitting just how much he missed being around her, feeling her positive energy and just basking in her friendly, warm personality. 

He missed their once easy friendship, the flirting, teasing, the glances and touches that spoke of so much more. 

The Doctor and Rose Tyler in the TARDIS...

 

“I'm a mum, too.” Rose stated proudly, bringing the Doctor out of his thoughts. 

“Yeah, I met your daughter outside. Your dad told me who she was.” The Doctor smiled, a little sadly. “She looks like you, Rose.”

He hated that he felt a stab of envy. If he hadn't been immortal, if the universe didn't need him...

This all could have been his. 

It was selfish, horribly so, to want what another man clearly deserved over him. But there it was. 

Her gaze softened in unspoken understanding. Rose knew how much this must hurt despite so many years apart. For him, it could be less or more, but after 900 years time didn't mean as much, wasn't as relevant or it was so much so that the pain never really left. 

Rose reached out and took his hand in hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

“She's an artist. Some of her pieces are actually hangin' in this room.” Rose pointed to three paintings that were clearly the central focus of the room. 

The Doctor stood, a broad grin spreading across his face. “They're amazing! What a talent!”

Each painting was of some part of the house and the grounds surrounding it. One was of a sunset framed by two pillars with the silhouette of a feline who appeared to be watching the event unfold. The second, right next to it, was of Rose and John watching that same sunset but from what he assumed was another part of the porch. 

The third and final painting was of that tree he'd seen right next to the TARDIS when he'd first landed in this world. It framed the photo, some of the sunset colours catching on the leaves. 

The Doctor could tell she had a talent with light and shadow, that she enjoyed the stark differences between the two.

“I'm glad,” he found himself saying and meaning it, “that things turned out as well as they did for you two. I really am.”

“We're glad you're not alone.” John said, understanding especially where he was coming from. 

“Thanks..” The Doctor went back to studying the paintings. “I can't decide which one I like the best! Or if I should even have to pick one!”

“We didn't. We hung all three.” Rose chuckled, pride for her daughter's talent in her voice. 

Donna watched the myriad of emotions play across the Doctor's face throughout his interactions with John and Rose. Sadness, longing, hurt, happiness, even peace. 

She had a feeling that he'd just reaffirmed for himself that he'd made the right choice in that awful circumstance on that fateful day. 

Donna steered the conversation towards humorous stories about the Doctor getting them into trouble over the past few years. It brightened the mood and had them all laughing, even the Doctor himself. 

Rose added her own stories, which Donna made a note to tease him about at future dates. 

John even valiantly defended his counterpart on occasion, which pleased the Doctor to no end and in turn had him defending John as well against the affectionate teasing. The two women were in stitches watching them mirror each others' facial expressions and movements. 

“They could do bloody stand-up!” Donna told Rose, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes. 

“Oh, they could!” Rose hugged her midsection, which was starting to hurt from her merriment. 

The initial awkwardness began to fade and Rose and Donna began to form what both women suspected would be a life long, wonderful friendship. 

 

Alex tapped her pencil on her chin. Concentrating in class was not an easy task as her mind was back at home, wondering what her parents and the Doctor were getting up to.

She had never imagined she'd actually meet the man her mother had travelled with all those years ago. From what Alex remembered, their world was finally sealed off from his, making what happened today impossible.   
And yet, there they were. Alex was beginning to wonder why they ever said something couldn't be done. It seemed to happen anyway, as if to silently chastise them for giving up.

Thankfully, class went quickly and Alex barrelled her way home, eager to see the Doctor again and ask him the millions of questions that had been buzzing around in her mind all day. 

Alex beamed when she saw the TARDIS was sitting where it had been when she left. That meant he was still here! Yes!

First, though...

Alex set her bike off of the driveway, on the grass. She approached the TARDIS, studying it. Could she touch it? 

Reaching out, she did. The wood was warm to the touch, smooth but worn telling her it had been through plenty in its lifetime. There were the odd scars in the wood, scratches, bits of paint that had chipped off. Alex traced as many as she could with her fingertips, wondering how they all got there. 

She smiled. It was beautiful in its own way. Suddenly, as if caught by a breeze, the door swung open. Whoa! Wait, didn't her mother say you needed a key to get in? Yes, Alex had seen it around her neck before.

Would he forget to lock it maybe?

Not likely, if she remembered the stories right. But, it could happen she supposed. Before she could talk herself out of it, Alex stepped inside. 

“Holy crap on a cracker!” she gasped. It was huge inside! Way bigger than she'd even thought possible. Alex drank in the sight, itching for her sketchbook. She never wanted to forget this!

Even with the unusual inner architecture, it felt warm and inviting, like it could be a home despite the fact that it was ship of sorts. 

A gentle hum met her ears. Strangely, it felt sentient, like it was acknowledging her presence. 

“Hello,” she found herself saying, “I'm Alex.”

The TARDIS continued to hum, seemingly accepting her answer. As she walked around the console, Alex felt emotions she knew for a fact weren't hers. Joy, with a tinge of sadness and curiosity. They were, she suddenly knew, directed at her. 

Wait...if she wasn't feeling them, then who was?

The TARDIS hummed a little louder. Alex laid a hand on the long, cylindrical tube in the very centre of the console room. 

Her eyes widened. “It's you...” The TARDIS was alive! That was the presence she'd been sensing since she stepped inside. Touching it as she was now, the emotions were clearer, sharper...and feminine. 

Wow. The TARDIS had a gender! She'd thought her mother had been referring to it in a way someone does a boat, that it was tradition for it to be referred to as a 'she' or 'her' or any other distinctly feminine pronoun. But not in this case. The TARDIS actually was female. 

Alex couldn't believe how much she'd learned just walking in here, feeling, and with a simple touch. 

She wanted to explore more, see more! Alex walked down from the console to a hallway. There were four rooms, one was a kitchen and the other three were bedrooms. Alex instantly knew which one had been her mother's. 

The warm pinks, medium reds, the fun but simple decorations were very much her mom's style. Twenty years, she thought, and it's still here. Did that mean the Doctor had never gotten over her? That he still mourned? Or was it just how he remembered her? 

A whole room seemed a bit much, but on the other hand maybe he just didn't bother to redecorate. Alex made a note to ask him about it. 

A medium sized leather photo album lay on the bed. Unable to resist Alex picked up, flipping it open. The first couple of pages were photos of her mother clearly much younger than she was now, with her arm around a man with a leather jacket, sharp blue eyes, short cropped hair, and rather large ears. 

After that, the rest was filled with photos of her mother with the man she knew as the Doctor, the same one she'd met earlier that day. Now these photos were much the same as the others, but also very different. 

The first set, objectively, Alex would assume they were good friends maybe even family. The rest spoke of something much deeper than that. 

The Doctor and her mother had loved each other. It was practically written across their faces. One in particular had them gazing at one another, the TARDIS in the background. She wasn't sure who had taken the photo, but whoever did was trying to capture the emotion of the moment so that it could relived, always. 

It made the stories her mom told her all the more real, and remarkable. Not only had she picked up the pieces after losing this man, she'd let herself fall in love again and have a family. 

Alex felt a whole new respect for the woman that had brought her into this world. She also hoped, secretly, that she'd find a love like the one they'd had. 

Her watch suddenly beeped, startling her out of her thoughts. Oh! Time to get back to the house before her parents thought she'd gone missing or something. Alex hopped off the bed and made her way back to the house. 

“Hey, sweetheart.” Rose said, upon seeing her daughter enter the main room. Alex hugged her as she always did when she came home from class. “Hey, mum.”

“So, is the Doctor still here?” Alex failed to hide her excitement. 

Rose grinned. “Yeah, he's outside with Donna and your dad.”  
Alex bounded off to find them, reminding Rose very much of herself when she was still young enough to be running about. 

With a chuckle, Rose followed. 

Alex found her dad and Donna sitting on the patio while the Doctor stood, resting his arms on the railing, looking out at the grounds. 

After greeting everyone, she walked to stand by the Doctor mirroring his position. 

“How's it goin', Tiger?” Alex teased, referring to their meeting earlier that afternoon. 

That made him turn to her, flash her a grin. “Well, thank you, Alexandria Jane Tyler.”

“That's my name, don't wear it out.” She poked him. “You have a beautiful ship.” Alex told him the whole story of how she'd seen inside the TARDIS, what she'd felt inside. She left the part out about the bedroom and the photos just in case that was still a sore spot. 

“What?! She just let you in? I know you don't have a key..” he furrowed his brow in a way that Alex immediately found adorable. “Why would she do that? Never did before.”

Alex shrugged. “Maybe she likes me.” 

The Doctor mulled that one over. “No, you'd still need a key. I know I locked it!”

“I don't know what to tell you, Doctor, she just let me in. I felt...welcome in there.”

He prompted her to tell him everything, again. Alex did, making sure she remembered as much as she could. 

Alex tried to follow the Doctor's train of thought, but it was futile. She looked at Donna. “Are you just as lost as I am?”

Donna gave her an understanding look. “Trust me, we all are. He does this all the time, talkin' faster than the TARDIS can whip through the time vortex.”

Alex sat by Donna. “Do you ever feel anything like that when you're in the TARDIS?”

Donna shook her head. “I feel welcomed like you would in a family home, but nothing like what you described.”

Something about her tone, the slight envy, tugged at Alex's heartstrings. 

“She likes you, Donna. I don't think she'd let you feel that if she didn't, even if it wasn't as in your face as my experience.” 

Donna looked at the gentle smile on the twenty year old's face and realized that Rose had passed her good heart onto her daughter as well. 

And so, the two of them talked while the Doctor mulled over what Alex had told him. Rose made tea and brought out cookies for sustenance. 

“He kept this up for over an hour once.” Rose murmured. 

“He's beaten that time.” Donna rolled her eyes towards the Doctor. “Did that for nearly a whole day.”

Rose laughed, not surprised at all. 

What was even funnier was John getting in on the Doctor's ramblings by joining in with his own. The two were completely in sync, bouncing ideas off of one another and occasionally going on tangents. 

The two eventually made their way to the TARDIS, the women following them. How could they pass up this free entertainment?

Once they were all inside, the doors closed behind them, the TARDIS did something none of them thought she would without the Doctor making it so. She came alive all on her own, and flew.


	4. Pains and one's first adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> author's note: sorry this took so darn long to put up. I was away on vacation, there was writer's block and blah. anyway, here it is! finally!

Alex clung to the TARDIS' railing while her parents, the Doctor, and Donna scrambled around the console room trying to figure out what happened and how to get back home. 

The TARDIS moved erratically, making Alex nearly lose her grip several times. How had her mother done this so many times? It was enough to make one barf, being tossed around like this!

As if sensing her thoughts, the Doctor turned to her. “The ride's usually smoother than this, I promise!” 

“If I barf, I'm aimin' for your suit!” Alex called back, giving him a glare which didn't hold much weight considering she looked a bit green behind the proverbial gills. 

The Doctor looked horrified and immediately shuffled away from her, which made her laugh and ease her stomach a little. Not that she'd tell him that. 

Eventually, the TARDIS came to a jarring halt, launching them all onto the floor in a heap. Alex groaned, rubbing her forehead. 

“Ow...” 

“Glad that's over.” Donna. 

“You alright, Alex sweetheart?” Mum. 

“Yeah, I think so. Dad? Doctor?”

“I'm alright.” They said in unison. The Doctor sat up, grinning like a fool. “We landed!”

“But where?” Donna asked, eyeing the TARDIS doors and what may lay beyond them nervously. Alex didn't blame here there. She felt wary of it too.  
This would be Alex's first 'adventure' if she could call it that. It hadn't been remotely fun yet. It was Rose that finally walked to the doors and opened them. 

“It looks like typical English countryside.” A little surprise in her voice. Alex came to stand by her mother. 

“Yeah. That was kind of anti-climactic.” 

“Ah,” The Doctor's voice reached their ears. “We're in 6th century England.”

“Wow, that's a big jump into the past!” Alex exclaimed, looking at the land anew. Now she couldn't wait to explore. 

“A day in the life of a Time Lord!” the Doctor winked at Alex before bounding out of the TARDIS, Rose and his counterpart in tow. 

Alex laughed and followed, taking her father's hand as they went.

There was miles of green grass and in the distance, a dense forest. What was beyond that made Alex's eyes widen. 

“Is that a--”

“Castle?” The Doctor rocked back and forth on his Converse-covered heels, clearly pleased with himself and with her enthusiasm, “yes, it is!”

Alex let out a whoop of joy and jumped a few times in place, unable to contain her excitement. That's when the Doctor noticed her shoes. 

“Hey! We match!” He lifted his foot so she could see. Alex beamed. “We do!” They admired each others' shoes, grinning like idiots. “Even the same colours!” 

“Great minds...” Alex said cheekily, tapping the side of her head. 

Before the Doctor could properly express his approval at that remark, they heard what sounded like thunder in the distance, getting closer with each passing moment. 

“What is that?” Rose asked. 

As if in answer, the hill was suddenly moving filled as far as the eye could see with horses and their riders. Some carried banners with crests emblazoned on them, flapping furiously in the wind. 

They coming, and fast.

Alex felt arms draw her into a protective embrace, then suddenly air. She was flying, but only for a moment. The ground shot up towards her, jarring her body when she collided with it. Blurs of all sorts of colour, thundering of hooves...

Alex squeezed her eyes shut in fear. Then, she was jarred again as something repeatedly connected with her back. A stampede. Horses...their hooves...

Boom. Boom. Boom...

Gods, it hurt. Then, it lessened. Grunting met her ears, a man's. Who was it? 

Something was in her mouth, metallic. Blood...

Then, it was all over. The silence was almost as deafening as the thundering had been. Alex risked opening her eyes. Her vision was fuzzy at first, slowly coming into focus. When it did, she realized she was looking at the Doctor's sleeve.

“Doctor?” she groaned out softly. 

“Ow...” he answered, his voice rough with pain. 

Alex drew back from the Doctor's arms, getting a good look at him.

The Doctor was battered, bruised, and bloody. His suit torn, mangled. Oh, God...he'd saved her life. 

“Doctor, oh God, I'm so sorry...you saved me...are you alright? Please be alright...” her voice shook with the fear that was now penetrating her, fending off the adrenaline that had kept her sane. 

The Doctor rolled over and gave her a weak smile. “A bit battered, but I'll live.” And with that, the time travelling alien suddenly had his arms full of Alex as she engulfed him in a near rib-crushing hug. 

“Still sore...” he ground out. Lord, she was stronger than she looked!

Alex immediately loosened her grip, apologizing profusely for hurting him. 

The Doctor gave her a gentle smile, feeling a tug at his hearts. She was so much like Rose, her mother, that way. She put others before herself without a second thought. 

It was his turn to get a good look at what had happened to Alex during the stampede. He'd leaped towards her, hoping to roll her out of the way, but both of them had gotten battered badly anyway it seemed. 

She looked just as beaten up as he felt. Blood, dirt, and grass on her clothing. No doubt she would bruised too. A fierce sense of protectiveness surged through him. The Doctor wanted to scream and shout at whoever had started that stampede and hadn't bothered to notice the people that hadn't been able to get out of the way...

He decided he hated whoever it was that had done this. Alex spit on the grass just out of his sight, but he saw the colour of it. Red.

Blood. She was bleeding. Oh, they were going to get it now...

“Mum...Dad...Can you see, ow, them?” Alex asked. 

Oh, yeah...he wasn't her father. He had been one once, but not hers now. Sorrow and envy flooded him now. The Doctor selfishly wished for a moment. Just for a moment...

He shook himself out of those thoughts. There was no use mourning what could never be. 

“I think so.” The Doctor answered her finally. “Ah! They're on their way over here.” 

Alex followed his line of sight and saw her parents half walking and half staggering towards the two of them with Donna in tow. The three of them looked just as beaten as she and the Doctor did. 

“Alex, Doctor, are you two alright?” Rose's voice shook with worry. 

“Us versus horses...the horses won.” Alex gently pushed on one of the teeth in her mouth with her tongue. It moved easily. Oh, great. She did thank her lucky stars she didn't feel it come loose. That had happened a few times in her childhood and each time it had hurt like hell. 

John looked over the Doctor while Rose looked over Alex and Donna. Fortunately, Donna managed to find a large rock to hide behind so she'd avoided the worst of the stampede. That didn't mean she was home free. Donna had had to roll behind the rock, her back and hip colliding with it painfully. 

“I wonder if there's a town nearby.” Rose looked around, but there was nothing that indicated any settlements. Well, none that appeared to be close by, anyway. 

Alex followed her mother's gaze. “Does that mean we'll have to walk?” She wasn't complaining, but she didn't much like the idea either. 

From the look Donna was sending Alex's way, she didn't either. 

Rose sent Alex an apologetic look. “Yeah, sorry.”

“No worries.” Alex slowly stood. Gods, it hurt to move. She tried to hide that fact, but Rose caught on right away and helped Alex stand. 

“Son of a--” Alex stopped, remembering that her parents were there and even at twenty she still wasn't allowed to curse in front of them. 

“Good save.” John eyed his daughter with a look only a father could give as he helped the Doctor up onto his feet. 

Everyone's body protested greatly as they slowly and awkwardly made their way towards the nearest forest. At least there they could avoid another stampede should there be one. Alex liked the woods and nature. Always had. Her first real drawings had been of birds she'd seen outside her window when she was a little girl. 

Alex idly wiggled her loose tooth with her tongue whilst she looked around, hoping to see any form of wildlife. Hopefully, she could remember the image of it and draw it later on. 

That's when she heard rustling. Slowing her pace, she glanced around. Where was it coming from?

“Oh, hello!” a cheery voice said. Alex started. She turned and saw a tall, lanky man with messy black hair grinning at her. 

Alex blinked, unsure of why or how a random human being could be in the woods. Still, she answered him. 

“Hello.” 

He took in her attire and got a very puzzled look on his face, as if he couldn't fathom where she'd gotten them from let alone why she'd even put them on. 

Alex chose to ignore that, considering what she remembered about this particular point in history. “I'm Alex. And you are?”

“Merlin. A pleasure to meet you.”

Merlin? Now that was an odd name. Alex knew of only one in history, but surely this man wasn't it. He looked no more than 16! well, maybe 20 but that was pushing it. Merlin was old, not young. 

“You too.”

“If you don't mind me asking,” Merlin's shyly looked down at his feet before meeting her eyes again. “Why are you wondering around in the forest? It's not the safest place to be.”

Alex grinned, the tip of her tongue peeking out from between her teeth. “I could ask the same about you, Merlin.”

Merlin smiled sheepishly. “Yeah, I guess so. Though, I've been in this woods plenty of times in my life so I know my way around.”

Alex just rolled her eyes, humour sparkling in them. “Alright then, if you're as knowledgeable about these woods as you say you are, you can surely help us find a place to stay.” She gestured to the Doctor, John, Rose, and Donna who were coming up towards them. 

That made her flinch. Oh yeah, injuries. 

Merlin immediately frowned. He stepped closer to her so she came into full view. His eyes widened when he took in her torn, tattered, and bloody form.

“What happened to you?! Are you alright?”

Alex sighed. “A stampede. A whole whack of knights on horses. They trampled us.”

“Who's your friend?” Rose asked, grinning a bit at the skinny man. 

“Merlin.” he answered. 

Rose, John and Donna all gaped at once. The Doctor had his usual maniacal grin on his face. 

“Merlin?!” Rose whispered to John, who was closest to her. “-The- Merlin?!”

John exchanged a look with his counterpart. “Yep.” 

“But I thought he was, you know, old.” Donna whispered. 

“Oh that's just the legends! Hardly any of them actually get it right.” The Doctor sighed, as if pained by that thought. 

Alex watched as Merlin took in every one of them. No doubt he was wondering how they all were standing considering how awful they all looked after the stampede. 

“I know a place where you can stay, get cleaned up.” Merlin spoke up, breaking the Doctor out of his potential ramble. 

They all thanked him in turn and followed him down a skinny, winding forest path they hadn't noticed earlier. 

Alex hardly believed that anyone could walk on this supposed road. It was like walking on one of those tight ropes only they weren't several hundred feet in the air. Instead they had the well-trodden dirt and rocks of a forest floor beneath their feet. 

Luckily she'd never gotten into 'girly shoes' with the flimsy straps and no shorter than four inch heels as her friends were want to call them. Nope. She'd rather have Converse. Especially now, she thought as a rock poked into the side of her shoe. It didn't hurt, but she knew it would have in the latter kind of shoe. 

Not just that, Alex's ribs were beginning ache, protesting some of the jostling they had to do to get around a particularly large tree or rock. Holding her side a little, she soldiered on. 

Rose watched as Alex trod along, trying to hide just how much her body was suffering from this trek. Try as Alex might, she couldn't hide things like this from her because Rose had done this sort of thing to the Doctor more times than she could count. 

He always caught on, though, just as she was doing. Rose moved so that she was walking behind her daughter, manoeuvring around everyone as best she could. 

“Easy does it, love.” Rose said softly, her concern for Alex clear. 

“I'm trying.” Alex replied. And she truly was. That made Rose smile a little, knowing she didn't mind a little fussing now and again. John moved up behind Rose and the three person family looked out for one another as they went. 

John hoped it wasn't far now. He wanted to see to his girls, make sure they were alright and let them rest. Ah, that still made him grin like a fool. His girls. 

A gentle caress to the back of his wife's neck let her know exactly what he was thinking. Rose leaned into the touch and gave John that soft smile she reserved just for him. 

The Doctor brought up the rear with Donna, the two of them just about falling on their arses a few times. Donna declared that she would never walk in the woods again unless there was a proper path. Still, Donna kept going and made the best of it. 

Merlin was impressed with the group he'd encountered. He had known people had met the wrong end of a horse's hooves. They were powerful animals and could deliver a fatal kick if they got you in the right place. On top of that, he had a million questions. How were there two of the same man? He'd heard of it happening rarely with some families where two would be born that would look identical to the one another. 

This, however, spoke of something else. Magic? No, it felt different. Whatever it was, it had him curious. 

Then there was Alex...

Merlin felt his cheeks heat a little, thinking of her. No question, she was beautiful. That golden hair, those warm brown eyes sparkling with humour...

Oh right! He snapped himself out of his thoughts. He had to guide them. It wouldn't do to get them lost. 

After about an hour's walk, Merlin's village came into view. People were milling about, getting what they needed for the evening meal before night fell. 

Alex liked the look of the village. It was small, but you could tell that everyone looked out for everyone else. They were a community, a family. 

Merlin's home was modest but it had a fully stocked first aid kit of sorts, so there were no complaints. 

“This is cozier than a fair few places we've ended up, Doctor.” Rose commented. 

Both versions of the same man grinned at that. 

Merlin then began checking everyone's injuries. He started with John. Alex almost gasped out loud at the sight of her dad's back. It was like one huge bruise with a few darker than others, some even in the shape of hooves to serve as a reminder of what had happened.

John's cuts and scrapes, thankfully, were superficial and only needed a cleaning and a fresh bandage. Merlin brewed something using a kettle that he claimed would help with the pain they were all surely feeling. 

Alex wasn't so sure. It smelled like sweaty feet. Definitely not something she figured would make her feel better. Might make her barf, though. Alex really didn't want that. 

Rose fared a bit better than John, though she had caught her leg on a thick tree root which tore a hole in her jeans and left a rather nasty cut behind. The Doctor saw the wound and winced, wishing he could use his sonic on it. He knew that causing a stir, especially in this age with strange and unknown technology, would have terrible consequences. 

Merlin, however, appeared to know what he was doing despite John and the Doctor asking him questions as often as they could. Rose managed to get them to stop with a rather scathing glare before it got out of hand. 

Alex giggled, then gasped as a sharp pain radiated through her side. She held her tender side, trying to ride it out.   
John saw his daughter's features marred with pain and hated it. Her first supposed adventure and she was already hurt. That did it. This would be their last. Once they were home, there would be no more travelling, no more danger. Alex's safety meant everything to him. She was his daughter, his flesh and blood, and the best thing to happen to him since the Universe had given him Rose. 

John reached out taking Alex's hand in his. 

Alex relaxed a little, taking comfort from the gesture. They didn't break contact all the while Merlin inspected her wounds. A gentle stroke of her palm when there was pain, and a squeeze when there wasn't. 

Even with one of her parents so close by, Merlin couldn't help but drink in the sight of Alex at such close range. He was a gentleman and didn't ogle anything he figured he shouldn't. However, gazing at her face, her neck...that wasn't too bad, right?

Well, as long as it went unnoticed.

It did for a short while until Rose gently nudged her husband and whispered in his ear. 

“Merlin's got that look in his eye.” Her voice was full innuendo. 

John immediately got that comical scowl on his face that was his and his alone. Rose tried really hard not to laugh, but at the same time it was endearing to watch him react to their daughter attracting the attention of a man.

The Doctor's expression was a little softer, amusement clear. As long as this interest didn't go beyond light flirting, the time line would remain safe. He would keep an eye on them. It was his duty as a Time Lord. 

Donna watched all this happen and tried not to laugh. Oh, how those two daft aliens were so, well daft. Could they not see the protective nature both of them had for Alex? 

This was the fun of being able to observe. You saw so much more than anyone else. Donna's back and hip ached, clearly angry at the walking she'd had to do but she considered herself lucky. That rock had been close by, sheer luck. 

Donna felt a little ashamed, guilty even that she'd been afforded that protection. Why not John? Those bruises were awful! Why not Alex? She probably had broken ribs, the way she was holding them. 

As if he'd had an inkling of her thoughts, Merlin gently touched Alex's side mindful to keep the girl's discomfort to a minimum. 

“Not broken,” Merlin glanced at Donna, letting her know that he'd seen where she'd been looking. His eyes were full of understanding and comfort. Donna smiled a little back, grateful. 

“I recommend plenty of rest and if you must move, do so with care.” Merlin directed that last sentence at Alex.

Alex nodded. That was a piece of advice she planned to heed. The pain was getting rather insistent and made her for one insane moment look at that hot hug of what she called sweaty feet that Merlin had just set on a table right next to her, and actually drink it. 

Donna was the first to do it, muttering about how daft she probably was. The face she made told Alex that it must taste the same as it smelled. 

Another point against the mixture. 

A shudder had Alex's ribs screaming and she grabbed her mug, taking a huge swig of the mixture. I made her gag but she kept it down. The warmth, however bad the taste was, helped. It seemed to seep into her bones, right where she needed it. 

“It's right awful, but it works.” 

“Thank God or I'd have felt foolish for drinkin' it.” Donna said, her sarcasm filled with humour. 

Alex chuckled, finding it didn't bother her ribs so much this time. Good. 

It wasn't long after that, when everyone had finally drank their mugs, did they prepare their beds and rest for the night. 

What the next day had in store, Alex didn't know, but she she was darned excited to find out.


	5. The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this one is kind of short and boring. I promise the next one will have more excitement in it.

The next morning, Alex woke the sun beaming gently through the windows. Not intrusive, but just enough to alert her body to the fact that the time of day had changed to one when humans were active. 

“Good mornin'. I think.” 

“Morning, Donna.” Alex sat up, letting the fur pelt blanket she had on fall to her waist. “How are you?”

“Still achin' a little, but way better than yesterday.” 

“Good.” Alex rubbed her tired eyes. “I wish there were clocks in this century. I'd like to know what time it is.”

“Early.” 

Alex looked out the window to see that Donna was right. The sun was up, but only just. Some of the villagers were awake and milling about, getting ready for the day. 

“Donna, there's no coffee in this century...” Alex sounded mock horrified. 

The red head looked at Alex, mirroring her expression. “Now that is awful.” 

“We have tea!” The Doctor said far too cheerfully for anyone's liking. How could he be so chipper and awake in the morning?

“'Mum, was he always like this?” Alex threw her pelt back over her head with a groan. 

“Yup. Bu' ya get used to it.” 

The aroma of the classic hot English beverage began to waft towards Alex's nose. Darn it. Now she might have to get up. Tea was a weakness just as much as coffee for her. 

Alex pushed down her blanket only to come face to face with a rather smug looking Time Lord, holding a steaming mug tantalizingly close to her nose. 

“Hand it over and nobody gets hurt.” 

Laughter. “You're as bad as your mother about her morning tea. Refused to be nice to me until she had it.” Humour. 

“Still the same now.” 

“Oi!” 

A dodged pillow, laughter.

“What about you, Doctor? Do you need a jump start in the morning? Or do you even sleep?” Alex set the pillow behind her to help prop her back up. It was still a little sore, but nothing like it was the day before. 

“Nah! Though I do sleep, just not as much you humans do.” 

“It would be nice if you would keep the bangin' down when you got up.” Donna gave him a pointed look. “You'd think a T-Rex had gotten into the TARDIS was tryin' to destroy the place!”

“A T-Rex in the TARDIS!” Rose giggled, leaning against her husband who was torn between joining her merriment and defending his counterpart. However, Rose's merriment was infectious and soon John was laughing right along with his wife. 

“Never! One of those would really tear up the place. I'd have to spend ages repairing her!” The Doctor looked suitably horrified at the idea. 

Alex patted his shoulder, barely able to hold back her own laughter. “Don't worry, none of us would let that happen to her.”

That earned her a smile.

“So, where to from here?” Rose asked, running her fingers through her unruly long blonde hair in an attempt to tame it. It wasn't working.   
“Where to? Right back to the TARDIS and out of here once everyone's healed properly for the long walk back. In the meantime, we're staying put here.” John got that look on his face, the one Rose knew meant he wasn't in any mood for arguing. “Rose, our daughter was hurt.”

Pain seeped into his expression for a moment. “I refuse to let that happen again. She needs to be back home, safe.”

Alex turned over what he father was saying in her mind. One part screamed that she wanted to experience what her mother had for herself. Now it seemed like she'd have the chance. The stories had been amazing, unbelievable. That was until Alex had first gone to her mother's workplace, Torchwood. 

Then she'd realized just how true the stories really were. 

Another part of her told her that her dad was right, and that they should get out of here, lest they come across another band of horses ready to bowl them over. That was something she did not want to experience again. 

Alex caught the Doctor's eye and she saw how guilty he felt about this, knowing that it had been his time machine that had brought them here in the first place. She reached out, resting her hand over the Doctor's. 

“It's not your fault.” The firm but gentle tone had the Doctor turning his head to make direct eye contact with Alex. His expression held gratitude, though he hadn't fully taken the weight off his shoulders. 

It was easy, Alex thought, to see his age come through in moments like this. Donna rubbed her friend's shoulder and sat on his left, as Alex was on his right. 

“None of us blame you, Doctor. Bu' I do agree with John. Maybe for her -one- adventure we should try and find somewhere a little safer, yeah?” 

Alex felt her proverbial feathers ruffled at that. “One?”

“Yes, one.” Rose wasn't fooled. She knew how her daughter's mind worked because it was so like her own. Alex knew how to barter, and do it well. Whether it was for one more ride at the fair when she was a little girl, or for the car she'd always dreamed of having. Alex always fought for what she wanted, and ended up usually getting. Within reason, of course. 

Rose and John were no pushovers. They made sure she earned plenty of what she wanted rather than just giving in. The times they relented were for things that were special, meaningful. 

It was then, despite the terror of the stampede, Alex realized that she wouldn't be able to settle with just one. Oh, the battle was on. She intended to win. 

That was the moment that Merlin walked in, his skinny arms full of logs for the fireplace. He was surprisingly nimble and managed to carry them without dropping one or even wobbling. 

Merlin set them down in a large, wooden box next to the fireplace. The air coming through the windows was still cool and most likely would stay that way. It was just the weather there, in that time. Carefully, Merlin placed kindling in first, lit it. When the fire had bloomed to his satisfaction, he placed a log or two into the flames. They were dry enough that they caught right away. 

All the while he did this, he noticed a slight tension in the room. Why was that? Merlin had a feeling it wasn't about the stampede. It was something else, but what? He knew he had no right to ask, so he only wondered. 

“Hey, Merlin.” Alex called out, “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.” 

“I was wondering if you would have any idea who those people might have been. The ones that ran us over, I mean. How could they not see us? We were standing! Why...why would they hurt us like that?”

Merlin gazed into Alex's eyes, which were shining with worry not only for herself but for her family and friends. So, he told her what he could, or rather his best guess. 

“I'm guess they were probably thieves. Camelot has been having considerable trouble with them lately, since the last battle. We lost more knights than we imagined. It makes the Kingdom vulnerable.”

Judging from his tone, Alex knew that he didn't like that one bit. 

“I guess...if your thieves have their own armour.”

“What sort? Full body?”

“Yeah. Say, do you have paper? I could draw them for you. That might help.” 

Merlin did indeed. And a fresh quill. Alex thanked him and then began to draw what she had seen, as best she could recall. It wasn't one of her better drawings as she'd never used this particular method before and kept getting blobs of ink on the paper. 

Still, it seemed to have to turned out. “Clearly ink is not my thing, but I hope you get the gist of it.”

Merlin blinked. Ink wasn't her thing?! Sure, aside from a few blotches it was a very lovely drawing. Perhaps he would try and talk her into letting him keep it. 

But, back to the task at hand. Identifying whoever had harmed her and her family. Merlin studied the drawing more closely now. 

The banners Alex had drawn the riders carrying had symbols that Merlin recognized.

“Ah...”

“Ah, what?”

“Those are the banners of a rather clever band of thieves. Nobody knows who they are and they have not declared a name for themselves either. They are, however, ruthless. I wouldn't put a trampling of innocent people past them.”

Alex rubbed her arm, her fingers gently gliding over her bruises. She hoped against hope they never ran into them again, ever. 

“I can give you more tea, if you like.” Merlin's eyes took in her appearance. The wounds were less now, thanks to his concoction. Little did they know, but there was something special in there: Magic. 

Little did Merlin know, but John and the Doctor had already sussed that out though they had made no mention of it. The famous Arthurian legend had no idea that the one full blooded and one half blooded Time Lord had recognized him on sight and knew far more about Merlin than he could imagine or even guess at. 

“I'm okay, thank you.” No more sweaty feet for her, thank you!

“I can try and make it taste better.” He offered, with a shy smile. 

“Oh, sorry, I didn't want to say anything about that since you took us in, and treated us when you didn't have to.”

Merlin. “I like helping people.” That was true. He had originally been out in those woods to find special herbs for a friend who had been struck with a fever when he'd come across this unusual group of people. 

“Well, aren't we lucky then?” Alex nudged him playfully with her shoulder. 

Good Lord, Merlin was sure he was going to spend all the time he had with Alex blushing, as he was now. To distract himself, Merlin made more tea though this time the flavour as not that of a sweaty appendage. 

When Alex sipped it, she smiled this time. “Grass?”

Merlin looked adorably sheepish. “It works best with the ingredients.” 

“Oh, I'll take grass over feet any day.” 

Alex watched Merlin tend to the fire, the colour still lingering on his cheeks from his earlier blush. Hard to believe that one day he'd become a legend and an enduring one at that. Right now, he seemed so normal, so human. Just like everyone else. 

Only, he wasn't. 

How amazing was it to look at someone and know a part of their future? Or more? Is this what the Doctor could see with everyone? If so, how did he handle all of that information whirling through his head? 

So many questions for the Time Lord. Too many to ask in one trip. 

It was midday when Alex really felt as if the last of her aches and pains had finally vanished. Wow! That tea was really something. Definitely going to have to get that recipe!  
Her parents, Donna, and the Doctor were right along with Alex in the healing department and that of course led to exploring. 

Rose made a comment that this only meant that the Doctor and John would find trouble. Donna agreed. The two women knew how it all started too well. Still, on they went to get caught in the throes of whatever lay ahead. 

Alex walked by the Doctor, using that time to pepper him with questions. She tried not to overwhelm him but it was hard. Once Alex had asked one, there would be another one right afterwards demanding an answer. 

The Doctor, thankfully, was used to being interrogated. Many of his companions had done this in the past and still continued to do it. The Doctor answered as best he could and even had to put his foot down and tell her to stop for a moment so he could finish speaking. 

“Just as bad as your mother.”

Alex laughed and bumped him gently with her shoulder. “Oi! We're just curious!” 

“And that, Alexandria Jane Tyler, makes you wander off. That's my number one rule, no wandering off.”

“Mom told me that. She never listened.”

The Doctor proceeded to tell Alex stories along those lines, much to her delight. Some Alex had heard before and others she hadn't. In turn, Alex told the Doctor stories of how she herself had done the same thing to her dad. 

Soon, the both of them were lost to a fit of giggles. 

Alex wiped the tears from laughter from her eyes once she'd caught her breath. “Oh, it feels good to laugh like this and not have my ribs hurt like hell.”

“The tea did you good, did it?” 

Alex nodded. “I'm guessing it's because of Merlin's a--”

The Doctor immediately shushed her. Alex's eyes widened a little. “Nobody can know the truth about him, got it?”

“Why?”

“People who knew magic were ostracized, seen as evil. Think of it like the Salem Witch Trials. You know about those, yeah?” The Doctor frowned. 

Alex paled a little, thinking of Merlin suffering like that. She would damn well make sure he didn't. “Yeah...though, that's still a few years off.” A joke, fallen flat from fear. 

“Doesn't matter. That same sort of thing still happens here.” The Doctor's words were only mildly biting, just enough to let her know the gravity of the situation should word reach anyone about Merlin and what he was. 

“Okay. I won't say a word.” Alex rubbed her arm. “Not after all he's done for us.” 

“Enough of the serious stuff!” The Doctor suddenly beamed at her, taking her hand and dragging her towards the village's small but bustling market. Alex shook her head and just chuckled. 

Merlin followed, finding himself not wanting to be away from Alex just yet. And after all, he knew the market like the back of his hand. He could help guide them through it. 

Rose, John, and Donna exchanged a look. No way they were leaving those three on their own. 

“Gotta say,” Rose spoke up, watching her daughter chat animatedly with the Doctor and Merlin, “I never thought that this would happen. Us, travelin' like this again.”

“Never say never ever.” John murmured, remembering an adventure long ago with a small child and drawings that lived. 

Rose smiled at that. “The scribble drawing.” 

They both chuckled. 

“Well, the Doctor's going to find trouble so let's keep track of him, yeah?” Donna grinned. 

They all exchanged looks of agreement and amusement before following the trio.

The Market sold just about anything you could think of. Food, jewelry, artwork, clothing to name a few. 

Alex's eyes were drawn to a necklace, one with a wooden charm on it in the shape of a wolf. There was something about it, that called to her. 

The booth owner noticed this. He was a skinny man, boney, but had a friendly face and demeanour. 

“Ah, the wolf! It's one of my favourite pieces.” He told her with pride. 

“It is beautiful.” Alex agreed. “Sadly, I don't have any money on me so I'll have to admire it from afar.” 

“Oh, don't you worry my dear. I have a feeling that you should have this. Know it in my bones!” He happily held up his skinny right arm. 

Alex gaped at him, turned to Merlin who was also gaping, then back to the man. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, my lady.”

Merlin took the offered necklace from the booth owner. He turned to Alex with a shy smile. “May I?” 

Alex lifted her hair up off of her neck. “Sure.”  
Merlin carefully placed the necklace around her neck, tying the thin string. Alex tried to ignore the gentle brush of his fingers on her shoulder as he let go once he was finished. 

Callused fingers. Working hands. 

Alex blushed a little and then stepped back a bit, turning around to face Merlin. “Thanks.” 

“You're welcome.” 

The Doctor shattered the moment by bounding over, standing between them and draping one arm over each of their shoulders. The alien proceeded to talk their ears off about their surroundings and the century's customs. Alex rolled her eyes but smiled. 

And with that, they left the booth and continued exploring the market. What they didn't notice was the booth owner smiling, a knowing one, before fading away.


	6. When It Gets Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> author's note: sorry this took so darn long to get up. I re-wrote it twice because I wasn't happy with it. anyway, I think this version will do. enjoy!

The evening came far quicker than Alex wanted it to. All they had done that day was wonderful, sort of normal if you overlooked the fact that they'd gone back in time and were hanging out with Merlin who was considered just a legend back in their home universe.

Speaking of, the Wizard in question was busily gathering things he insisted they would need on their trip back home. Bread, fruits, more medicine just in case...

Alex watched him do this, her eyes drinking in every detail of the young sorcerer that she could. She wanted to remember this, him, forever. Those sharp blue eyes, strong cheekbones, warm smile...

Yep, he was handsome alright. She'd tried not to notice. Well, not too much. Though, that didn't matter as much as the warmth he exuded. The mark of a true good heart. He'd been an utter gentleman the entire day. Charming, polite, and even a little flirtatious. It had been her turn to blush then. Of course, she'd flirted right back.

Merlin set all the items in a sack that was made to be carried over one's shoulder. He shyly handed it to Alex. Their fingers brushed. A thrill. 

“Thank you.” A weak smile. Alex didn't want to say goodbye, but she knew she had to. Their eyes met and she nearly gave into a desire to beg her parents to stay longer. Alex turned and joined everyone else who were standing just outside.

Alex exchanged a glance with her mother, who gave her a smile of understanding. 

“Let's go.” John said gently, lacking the vigour he had that morning. He still wanted to go, however, and guided them back to the forest and the path that had led them to the village. 

The trip was made in relative silence with a couple of stops so they could have a short rest and something to eat. 

They reached the TARDIS and piled everyone in. Alex sat in the jump seat and sighed a little. The TARDIS hummed low, concerned. That earned a smile, a sad one.

John and the Doctor began to prepare the TARDIS for takeoff. Only, nothing happened. The ship stayed silent, unmoving from her spot. 

“Come on, old girl!” the Doctor encouraged. 

Still nothing. 

Alex gently laid a hand on a nearby coral column. The TARDIS hummed again, sadly this time, as if in apology. Wait...yes, she was sorry. The feeling got clearer the longer her hand stayed where it was. Just like before...

Underlying that was a yearning for Alex to understand. What, she had no idea. Maybe why they couldn't go anywhere? Was the TARDIS telling her she needed to figure it out?

Well, that wasn't exactly going to be easy since she had no clue where to start looking for any answers. Alex idly fiddled with her necklace. 

“That's lovely.” Rose smiled at the jewelry in question around Alex's neck. 

“Thanks. It just spoke to me.” 

Ah, Rose understood. A wolf was something that would always be a part of her life, and a meaningful one at that. 

It took almost two hours before both Doctors began to contemplate giving up for the time being. Well, in their minds that meant tugging on their unruly hair and incessantly muttering while they tried to puzzle this problem out. 

Even half human, John wasn't lacking for energy and that impressed the Doctor. He realized then that he hadn't really had a chance to ask him just what attributes of his Time Lord DNA that he'd hung onto. The Doctor knew that he wouldn't regenerate, that he'd age, and die just like any human being. There was that. 

But what else? 

This led to John immediately getting interrogated, which of course he didn't mind at all. He was happy to answer the Doctor's questions. Every once in a while there would be an exclamation of joy, or a rather loud “brilliant!” when the Doctor learned something that pleased him. 

Donna had opted to have a nap, which Rose was thinking she should have done as she was getting tired just watching them. 

Alex stood, stretched a little, and walked to the TARDIS doors opening them so she could peer outside. It was night now and the stars were out in full force. 

In a word, beautiful. 

Not even back home in the country had she ever seen so many. It was then that Alex understood why the comparison to diamonds was such a cliche. There was no other real way to describe them. 

Alex heard footsteps coming up from behind her. “No luck yet?”

“No.” It was Donna. 

“Oh, thought you were asleep...?”

“Tried, but my back was achin' again. That awful tea helped mind you, but it still hurts. Maybe I pulled something again walking here.” 

Alex turned to see Donna rubbing at the spot in question. 

“Merlin gave me a bag of those herbs in his little 'farewell' package.” A grin. He really was adorable. “So you can have more if you want.”

Donna grinned, nudging Alex with her elbow. “Merlin was a little sweet on you, I think.”

Alex tugged on her ear as she felt her cheeks warm. Another habit she'd gotten from her father. “I didn't notice. He is kind of cute, I'll give you that.”

Donna rolled her eyes, snorted. “You did too! I've got eyes.”

“Not like it matters now.” Too true. It didn't. Alex wouldn't let it matter. 

Donna watched the 20 year old for a long moment. She had seen the Doctor get that same look on his face, especially in regards to Rose. Apparently the both of them wore their hearts on their sleeves. 

“Yeah, guess not.” the redhead was disappointed though, and a bit of a romantic. Not that she'd ever tell anyone that. Never in a million years! But there it was. 

Alex changed the subject by telling Donna about the emotions and sort of message the TARDIS was seeming to send her. 

“Did you tell them that?” Donna gestured at the two men who were now sitting side by side on the jump seat, seemingly in defeat. Rose was standing behind her husband, gently playing with the ends of his hair. 

Alex snorted, but with good nature. “Like I could get a word in with those two. They were having far too much fun trying to puzzle it out themselves. Who was I to deny them?” 

Donna laughed. “Yeah, that's true. Still, it'd be good to mention it.” 

Alex nodded and headed back inside the TARDIS, no without another look at the stars. That desire to see them, to travel there, to otherworldly places hit her hard. No, This really couldn't be the last. 

Donna saw that look and sighed. Oh, her parents were going to have a war on their hands. 

It was a short time later when Alex and Rose were brushing their teeth that Alex mentioned what she'd felt earlier. 

“It's just a feeling.” Alex shrugged once they were done. 

“Doesn't mean it's not worth considerin'.” Rose put her toothbrush back in its holder, which was funnily enough shaped like a banana. The Doctor's doing. 

“She likes you.” Alex knew her mother meant the TARDIS. “She's reached out to me enough times that I'm sure that's what she's doin' to you. It's your turn.” The warmth in her words, the pride, brought unexpected tears to Alex's eyes. 

“Does this mean,” Alex fiddled with the edge of her t-shirt, “that you're goin' to let me have a proper adventure? Minus horses.” 

Rose watched her daughter give her a look she was all too familiar with. She herself had used it on the Doctor to get her way enough times in the past. And heck, with her husband occasionally.

“That charmin' look doesn't work on me.” Drat. That's right. The creator of said look had immunity. 

“So, bedroom?” Rose pointed at a door nearby to the bathroom they currently vacating. She also showed Alex where her and John's bedroom was just in case she needed them. When Alex asked where the Doctor's room was, she chuckled. 

“He keeps changin' where it is. Says it keeps him on his toes.”

“I thought his relentless man-child-like energy did that.” 

Rose outright laughed at that. It was so true. 

“Oi!” a comical scowl, more laughter. 

This only made the women laugh harder as they went to their respective rooms. 

Alex entered hers and was amazed to find that the TARDIS had decorated it in a style that was much like her bedroom back at the estate. How had the ship known?

“Telepathy. The TARDIS can see what you want and goes from there.”

Alex nearly jumped out of her skin. “Holy crap on a cracker! Warn a girl when you're creeping silently down the hallway!” 

That earned a laugh. 

Alex turned to look at the full-blooded alien standing near her. “So call out, make your shoes squeaky or something, yeah?”

A smile. Then a brow furrow. “Don't like squeaky shoes.” 

Alex rolled her eyes and got herself back on her original topic. “Telepathy.”

“Yep.” He popped the 'p' at the end, pride for his ship in his voice.   
“Well, that's startling.” Alex looked around room, taking in more of the minute details. “But it makes sense, considering the attention to detail. How come I didn't notice? Wouldn't I feel her enter my mind?”

“She's gotten good at it over the years.” the Doctor shifted from foot to foot. He could never seem to sit or stand still for very long. “If it bothers you, you can tell her not to and she won't.”

Alex smiled. “No worries. I can't really explain it, but it feels like...” She trailed off for a moment, rubbing the back of her neck, “...like she was always supposed to be there. It felt right.”

That made the Doctor smile in warmth and his heart clench in despair. He hated the mix of emotions he was still feeling. Why wouldn't they just settle down? 

The Doctor caught sight of her necklace and felt a niggling of...something. 

The Wolf...

“Doctor?” 

He jumped, realizing he had been staring at her newly acquired jewelry. “Sorry...new necklace.”

“Oh!” Alex laughed. “Yeah.” 

“It's nice.” It truly was.

“Thanks.” Alex glanced around the walls of the TARDIS before meeting the Doctor's eyes again. “So, back to the trenches to figure out why she won't fly?”

He already had some ideas, but he needed to verify them first. “Hopefully we'll be back on schedule and you'll be able to get back home before too long.”

Alex's heart sank, but she tried not to let it show.

“One trip.” Dammit! How did he know? Then came that 'don't bother arguing' stare that only a father could do.

“Not nearly as much fun as mum made him out to be.” Alex grumbled, looking away again pretending to be more annoyed than she was to see what sort of reaction she'd get out of him. Her dad knew this tactic well, as she'd used it on him plenty in her early teens.

“I'm not going against your mother. Not in a million years.” The respect he had for Rose resonated in his tone. That had Alex looking straight at him again. 

“Since when do you fear my mum?” A hint of a smile, amusement. 

“Oi! I don't! Not like Jackie. Now, -she- is terrifying.” That he readily admitted. The Doctor absently rubbed at his cheek. 

Alex laughed heartily at that. “I have a feelin' you deserved it.”

He pouted at her in a way that only made her think he was oddly adorable, even when he acted as though his age was a single digit as opposed to three digits. 

This only made her laugh harder. “Goodnight, Doctor.” She turned to enter her room fully this time, but not before catching an odd look on the Doctor's face. What was that? Unable to help herself she turned to face him. 

So many emotions in that one frown, Alex thought. It shook her. She was sure he hadn't meant for her to see this, but it had happened. 

An overwhelming urge to hug him, offer comfort came over her. Alex tentatively held her arms out in silent invitation. 

The Doctor fought against everything that simple gesture invoked in him. Hugging her would mean closeness, it would mean getting to hold the child that couldn't be his in his arms. He'd had so much pain in his long years already. 

Could he handle this too when he already felt so much? Rose within his reach...her daughter...

It was well and truly hitting him now. Adventure, danger, running, running, running...

All of that had allowed him to push those feelings away, stay in the moment. But now, it was quiet, still. With all of them being stuck in this world for the time being, it was getting harder and harder not to face it all.

The Doctor began to turn away, when he saw her expression. A mixture of worried and hurt...rejection. 

Alex's arms were just beginning to lower when he walked over and gently put his arms around her. Immediately she felt a sense of safety, affection, security...

Was this because he was virtually the same man as her father? The only differences were that this one had two hearts and eternity ahead of him, though not necessarily with the face he now wore. 

Alex was suddenly very glad John couldn't regenerate. If he could it would feel like he had died, that he no longer existed. That would be awful. She found herself holding him a bit tighter than she meant to, but he didn't seem to notice or care. 

“I was a dad once.” The Doctor found himself mumbling into her hair. 

Alex drew back, regarding him with the same look Rose had when he'd randomly dropped that bombshell on her. It was still pretty damn spooky how alike the two women could be. 

Their story began to spill out and Alex listened patiently. The Doctor had no idea why he was telling her all of this, but he was. Maybe it was just high time he did. How fitting it was a Tyler, Rose's daughter no less. 

Alex could tell that he'd lost them even if he hadn't outright said it. His face, the pain there, made it clear. Before she knew it her arms were back around him, clinging. 

“I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry.”

Since keeping his composure was getting harder and harder in front of this young woman, the Doctor drew back. 

“Sleep well.” he said simply before gently extracting himself from her embrace, standing and leaving the room. The Doctor leaned against her door after gently closing it behind him for a moment. Gods, he could feel the tears behind his eyes but he refused to let them fall. What would that do other than serve as another physical manifestation of his pain?

Instead he swallowed hard and went to his one sanctuary on the TARDIS: his library. There, the sentient ship hummed to her lonely traveller in comfort. 

Outside the TARDIS, the night hummed too. Only its tune was one of danger, of the dark, lurking and waiting. A breeze disturbed the grass, the trees as if moving through them. It brushed, caressed the blue box whispering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, they hugged! at first I thought it was happening too soon, re-wrote it and still they hugged. so it must be meant to be. :D


End file.
